<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance on the moon. by paranormal_youngster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138245">dance on the moon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster'>paranormal_youngster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Romance, Songfic, Unequal relationship, and you like know how the story ends, because she sees it as family bonding time, honestly this is so awkward, the fanart for that work is stunning tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она чувствует время, выглядывая из своего окна в темноту звездного неба: две фигуры, не думая ни о чем, танцуют на серебристо-серой поверхности луны; их рты словно полны огня, а глаза сияют звездами.<br/>Она выскальзывает наружу, в лучи лунного света, не боясь темноты. Она полетит или упадет, если сильно захочет? Она уже не узнает — ее зовет голос, тянущий вниз, к земле, что по эту сторону балкона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tatyana Federovna/Sergei von Zarovich, Tatyana Federovna/Strahd von Zarovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance on the moon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>
Татьяна вздрагивает, испуганно озираясь по сторонам. Он стоит за ее спиной и в какой-то момент, она принимает его высокую фигуру то ли за Черного Короля из лесов, то ли за рыцаря Дикой Охоты. Страд подходит ближе и, слава Богам, в лунном свете его силуэт теряет большую часть своей торжественной мрачности.<br/>
— Да ничего? Решила продышаться перед сном, я так высоко никогда земли не видела. Да и рано вставать завтра не нужно.<br/>
— Удивительно, что Сергея здесь нет. — Он опирается о перила балкона и с интересом заглядывает в ее лицо. — Я думал, вы не разлей вода.<br/>
— Ну… Все проводят свое свободное время по-разному. Он же ко мне не приклеен? — Татьяна усмехается и слегка ежится от ночного холода. Делая паузу, она все-таки открывает взгляд от ночного неба и переводит его куда-то в сторону, забавно морща облупленный нос. — К тому же, он постоянно вертится.<br/>
Страд усмехается: его брат никогда не отличался усидчивостью, это верно — если он не мог ходить по комнате и по потолку, он постоянно вертел что-то в руках и время от времени непроизвольно дергался, распугивая сидящих рядом. Его удивляло, однако, совсем не его отсутствие.<br/>
— Не думал, однако, что ты склонна к созерцанию. Особенно в полном одиночестве.<br/>
Она неожиданно поджимает губы и слегка сжимает хватку на перилах балкона; Страд тот же прикусывает язык, подсознательно чувствуя, что сказал что-то не то.<br/>
— Видите у луны ореол, цвета… Розы в тени, что ли? Сейчас, в облаках, видно лучше, — Татьяна немного свешивается с перил и он не может удержаться от того, чтобы коснуться ее руки в иррациональном страхе за ее равновесие. — Распускается вишня и розовый мох, а значит весна пришла. Месяц женится.<br/>
Она вдруг отвлекается, глядя на сцепленную на ее плече хватку, и неуверенно улыбается, касаясь его пальцев своими.<br/>
— Я не собираюсь падать. Честно. — Татьяна не убирает его руки, впрочем, вновь поднимая глаза.<br/>
— Никто обычно не собирается, но люди все еще разбиваются насмерть.<br/>
Она фыркает, но все-таки возвращается за перила, не упуская возможности немного нелепо боднуть Страда в плечо; дурацкий жест привязанности, который бы вызвал у него только желание закатить глаза. Но не в этот раз.<br/>
-… Если я и сейчас не смогу посмотреть на звезды и небо как следует, я и вас выгоню. Не угрожаю, просто говорю. — Татьяна картинно хмурится, пытаясь придать себе как можно более серьезный вид.<br/>
Он отвечает кивком головы: он примет это к сведению. И, возможно, проигнорирует.<br/>
— Ты начинала рассказывать.<br/>
— А. Точно. А я думала, вы знаете? — Она в недоумении смотрит на Страда пару долгих секунд, и ему почти становится стыдно за то, что он никогда не старался узнать людей, за которых сражался, чуть ближе.<br/>
— Я всего лишь… — он выдерживает небольшую паузу и заглядывает Татьяне в глаза, слабо усмехаясь. — Забыл.<br/>
Она какое-то время недоверчиво оглядывает его, словно пытаясь оценить, улыбается ли он потому что она сделала что-то не так или зачем-то еще, но затем отмахивается и быстро садится прямо на ступеньки, чуть запрокинув голову.<br/>
— Тогда я напомню?<br/>
Страд слабо кивает и садится рядом, отточенным жестом снимая с плеч собственный плащ, черной вуалью укрывшей ее силуэт. Она замирает на какое-то время, не шевелясь, а затем благодарно кивает — апрель выдался и правда каким-то холодным.<br/>
— Когда-то очень давно, Месяц всегда был полным, вот как сейчас, и почти неотличим от своего младшего брата, Солнца. Разве что куда более одиноким. — Она обводит небосвод рукой, указывая на ярко сияющие созвездия Леди и Коня. — Звезд раньше совсем не было, потому что некому было их поднимать. А если и были, то они не желали с ним говорить, кичась своей силой и старостью.<br/>
Поэтому он часто наведывался к людям, оборачиваясь молодым человеком с черными глазами и мягким голосом. И как-то давно, как раз в апреле, он снова спустился на землю и увидел девушку, в которую и влюбился. С первого взгляда. И она его тоже полюбила, всем сердцем.<br/>
Татьяна какое-то время молчит, словно выстраивая в своей голове предложения, а он любуется на ее сосредоточенное лицо; честно говоря, ему было все равно, о чем она говорит — Страд готов был слушать любой текст в ее исполнении, даже чтение толкового словаря.<br/>
— Только у девушки была строгая мачеха, которая не желала отдавать ее в чужую семью — все-таки она молодая была, такая сильная, что хоть воду вози. Поэтому, когда Месяц попросил у нее благословения, она послала его в реку Ивлис, с камнем на шее. — Она хмыкает, покачивая головой. — Или куда-то… В том направлении. В общем, решили Месяц и девушка убежать ночью — он бы забрал ее на небо и они жили бы там счастливо.<br/>
Вот только он не знал, что мачеха была настоящей ведьмой; она каждый месяц срезала падчерице прядь волос и слышала и видела все, что с ней происходило. Когда прознала она о побеге, то разозлилась страшно, а вида не подала: только попросила перед отъездом у Месяца позволения расчесать его коня, как жест доброй воли — может он и не жених ее дочери, но не враг ее дому. Но когда ведьма коснулась костяным гребнем конского волоса, грива и хвост его сразу загорелись и конь упал замертво.<br/>
— От гребня?<br/>
Татьяна смотрит на него осуждающе, мол, не любо — не слушай, а рассказывать не мешай, и Страд виновато кивает, поджимая губы. Как бы наивны не были легенды, ей они явно были ближе рассказов учителей об истинном устройстве мира.<br/>
— Упал замертво, говорю. И тогда Месяц с его невестой решили бежать так, ходом. Не буду все их беды рассказывать, горло застужу, но только когда они начали подниматься на небо, мачеха их догнала и вцепилась девушке в волосы. — Татьяна нервно касается собственной длинной косы и прижимает ее поближе к груди. — А девушка, от боли и страха, прижалась к левому плечу Месяца. Долго они так боролись, но ведьма оказалась сильнее, вырывая Месяцу все левое плечо, и грудь, и вообще всю левую половину, а девушке — голову. Так и они и упали, бездыханные.<br/>
Утром их нашел Солнце, и долго-долго лил слезы по любимому брату — вода поднялась, да так, что в Баровии появились озера и болота, а мачеха-ведьма утопла. Вот только никак это не помогло, а может быть даже и сделало хуже, только ведь колдуньи знают, как с мертвецами знаться. А Месяц теперь был самый что ни на есть мертвец — вместе с его невестой ему и сердце вырвали. Солнце пытался сделать ему новое, из угля, но оно не хотело биться. Сердце светлых птиц тускнело в его груди. В отчаянии, Солнце сорвал серебряную подкладку своего плаща, превратив его в первый туман, и пришил его новой кожей в своему брату — и Месяц, белый, как снег и иссохший, как мертвец, открыл глаза.<br/>
Татьяна умолкает, а затем молча показывает на белый шлейф Млечного Пути, разрезающего небесную темноту.<br/>
— Первым делом он поднял свою невесту и своего верного коня к себе, на небо. Вот только голову так и не смог ей пришить; поэтому Леди скрывает разорванную шею красивым шарфом. А Месяц, из-за того что сделан теперь из тумана, каждые четыре недели тает, отсыпаясь в черноте, а как проходят дожди, из которых он пьет, так он снова целый и светит. Все.<br/>
Она переводит дух, вопросительно глядя на Страда, и расплывается в счастливой улыбке, когда ей поощрительно кивают.<br/>
— Это мне отец рассказал. Он вообще был самым знаменитым рассказчиком, даже перехожим, самым лучшим. Всю долину обошел, пока не… — Татьяна вдруг вздрагивает, словно от приступа удушья, и отводит взгляд от звезд, от Страда, от всего вокруг. — Не заболел.<br/>
Он едва заметно морщится, ругая себя за недальновидность. Ну конечно, это все объясняет, ему не стоило-…<br/>
— Все в порядке. — Она словно догадывается о его мыслях, даже не глядя Страду в лицо. — Это я начала; ничего не могу с собой поделать, всегда когда на звезды смотрю, то думаю. И перестать смотреть не могу, потому что спится слаще, когда чего-то ужасно не хватает и болит. Бестолково, да?<br/>
— Мы все делаем бестолковые вещи. — В подтверждение своих слов он подается ближе и крепко обнимает ее за плечи, будто бы пряча готовую разреветься Татьяну подальше от лунного света и сияния звезд. — Иначе это все не имеет смысла.<br/>
Она не сопротивляется. Даже больше — робко обвивает его шею руками, дыша через раз, и только слабо вздрагивает, когда ее осторожно поднимают с холодных ступеней, медленно кружа в объятиях, словно укачивая на своих руках.<br/>
— Позволь мне болеть вместе с тобой. Позволь мне не дать тебе горевать долгие годы. 
Лунный свет падает на его лицо и Татьяна в какой-то момент тонет в серебряном блеске в черных глазах.<br/>
— Старейший-…<br/>
— Страд. По крайней мере сейчас мы можем обойтись без формальностей, верно? Я прошу тебя.<br/>
Она какое-то время молчит, пытаясь бороться со странным чувством где-то в груди, — как будто от падения вниз захватывает дух, а затем улыбается, прижимаясь виском к его плечу.<br/>
-…Спасибо. Наверное- Наверное, я все-таки не хочу быть одна, Страд. — Прежде чем закрыть глаза, она заглядывается на звездное небо в последний раз.<br/>
Звезды. Луна. Две фигуры в ее темно-серых пятнах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>